Singing in the Shower is an Art
by Mattysones
Summary: Shuichi doing what he does best.


**Warning:** Extreme doses of fluff can be bad for your health. -.- And song-fics are only good when you know what you're doing ... Ni, I felt inspired. ::grin:: Disclaimers to the lovely lyrics. Don't kill me for the use of the song ... you'll see.

Singing in the Shower is an Art

"Eiri."

"Hn?"

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay. Keep it down. I'm working."

Shuichi grinned, bouncing happily from Eiri's office with an armload of fluffy towels and shampoo. The boy's lover didn't bother looking up from his typing, taking note of the previous statement from the pink haired bundle of energy.

Eiri was very close to finishing his next novel; otherwise he might have followed the boy. Only a few pages left ...

The noise of piping working and the distinct humming from Shuichi's throat traveled from the bathroom captured his attention temporarily before Eiri focused back on his laptop screen.

The pipe's sound changed as Shuichi pulled the silver lever on the facet to make water spray from the shower head. The boy stripped himself, still humming some miscellaneous tune as he stuck his hand under the pounding water to check the temperature. He pulled back; too hot.

After adjusting the knobs, Shuichi hopped into the steaming water; his humming growing unconsciously louder the wider his contented smile grew. Shuichi wet his hair, mouthing his own lyrics while he made sure the rest of his body was efficiently damp.

"...hm omoi uwaki na kaze hn hm ..."

His voice lifted and faultered in random places of the song as Shu struggled to keep quiet. It was difficult trying to hum and form words simultaneously and soon Shuichi found himself singing softly as he poured liquid soap onto a sponge. He rubbed the sponge between his hands so bubbles formed, grinning as he set it on his hip. The holder of bubbles slid across his stomach while he raised his arm and tossed his head to the side in imitation of past concert preformances.

"... madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni! ..."

Scrubbing himself got Shuichi through the first chorus even as he sang while lifting his legs and twisting around to get his back. Singing required dancing: so Shu decided to be productive and rinsed the vanilla smelling suds while spinning and dipping to retrieve his shampoo. His hair flung little clear beads seperate of the stream pouring from the shower head; his arms flinging more droplets to the un-tiled part of the wall only to run down and leave damp streaks on the paper.

As soon as the bottle reached his hand Shuichi raised it to his lips and belted:

"DOKO ni mo TOMARANAI!!"

... before realizing he was being noisy and quickly lowered his voice. He paused, listening for signs of Eiri. The only sound was the beat of water hitting the bathtub and the lazy drawl and gurgle of the drain accepting liquid that didn't stay on Shuichi's body.

He pouted at the bottle of shampoo, whispering: "Mitasanai emotion ..." Raising a finger as if to scold it.

Shuichi giggled after he finished the last chorus; the bottle made a farting sound when he squeezed it. He made a mental note to dig out some more shampoo.

Stepping forward to avoid the water, Shu tilted his head back as he ran the fruity smelling chemicals through his hair, sweeping his bangs to join the rest of the pink mass. The goop quickly fuzzed and he stepped backward; partially to rinse, partially because it was getting chilly without the hot water on him. Shampooing requires much concentration if one does not want their eyes to sting, so the singer remained silent save the splashing of his feet in water gathering in the bathtub. His hair was probably causing another clog.

Shuichi mentally went through his C.D. collection, (humming a song from each one as he thought of it) trying to figure out what he would play after bathing. He suddenly remembered an American C.D. Ryuichi had given him as a random present ... what was the name of it again ...? They were really famous ...

He frowned in thought as he replaced the shampoo with conditioner. Strawberries became prominent over fruit when he opened the bottle, dumping a handful of pink onto his head.

The boy hummed a melody from that C.D, giving up on remembering the name of the band. The least he could do was remember lyrics. Shuichi had a surprisingly good memory for English songs, even if he did have a hard time writing and speaking the words himself. Though after almost three years of singing professionally; pronunciation was much easier.

The instruments slowly revealed themselves in his memory; the mild drum beat, guitars and of course: the vocals. The lyrics were vague, though Shu could remember the song started with no instruments but they were quickly added ... it was fast paced ...

The pink haired boy quickly scrubbed the conditioner from his hair, wincing when some suds fell into his eye. The water was slowly becoming cool, though not enough to be uncomfortable. The liquid lapped over his body comfortably as Shuichi grabbed a razor and a shaving cream can, spitting some white foam into his palm. He hated furry legs. Call him girly, but prickly legs are just unpleasant! Besides, he had never heard Eiri complain about his shaving habits unless it simultaneously involved a certain school girl uniform ... which for some reason Maiko had never asked to be returned.

He'd have to give it back to her sometime. Sometime.

Shuichi murmured the melody of the song he could not remember as he bared his legs of any unwanted hair. His nose wrinkled distastefully when he realized the drain was not doing its job and a grey soap film was forming around his ankles.

The water was becoming too chilly, so the boy turned to readjust the knobs. The shower head sputtered as the heat adjusted, slightly warmer water then before spilling out.

Suddenly, something clicked.

His body shot up strait, a self-satisfied smile crossing his face as he cried:

"HELP!"

His English was thick but understandable; the song returning rapidly.

"I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help! You know I need someone, HEEELLLP!"

Shuichi spun with his shampoo bottle back in hand, turning his back to the pounding water, singing to the audience that was his shower wall.

"When I was younger oh much younger than today!"

He shrugged, waving a dismissive hand.

"I never needed anybody's HELP! in anyway."

The pop star grabbed his side, the water streaming down his face adding to the sorrowful effect as he titled his head down pouting:

"But now these days are gone I'm not so self assured ..."

He shrugged again.

"Now I find, I've changed my mind."

Spreading his arms and accidently squirting the bottle he was using as a microphone:

"I've opened up the doors."

Shuichi tossed his head back bringing the bottle to his lips, smiling to himself as he nearly howled the next verses.

"Help me if you can I'm feelin' down. And I do appreciate you being round!"

He couldn't resist hopping during the next line, splashing the pool around his ankles and making it slosh up to the sides of the bathtub.

"Help me get me feet back on the ground! WON'T YOU PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME?"

The hyper pink haired pop star giggled despite himself, spinning and shifting his hips and moving his arms in a little private shower dance all his own.

"And now my life has changed in so many ways! My independence, seems to vanish! in the haze. But every now and then I feel so insecure ..."

Shuichi spun the shower knobs, shutting the water off. He set his hand on the curtain hiding him from the rest of the house, preparing to open it.

"I know that I just need you like I've never done before!"

He continued singing as he opened the curtain.

"HELP ME IF You--"

The words caught in his throat as he gazed upon a very entertained appearing Eiri. The blonde leaned against the bathroom door with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised and his mouth quirked in an amused smirk.

"I'm feeling down." The novelist finished dryly, not losing the beguiled look on his face.

Shuichi laughed, somehow maintaining his position of one foot poised quite inelegantly over the tub's edge. "Sorry Eiri," He said weakly, "Guess I got a little carried away." Eiri only snorted, turning with a dismissive wave.

An annoyed scowl crossed the singer's face, "What was that!? I'll have you know singing in the shower is an art!" He cried, jumping from the shower and following the author as naked as the day he was born.

A deep baritone replied, "At least you sounded better in there than in what you record. Though you have shamed Paul McCartney." Eiri turned around a bit flustered, already halfway back to his office. "And for god's sake put a towel on!"

Still pouting, Shuichi planted his hands on his naked hips, "It's not like you haven't seen any of this before."

"I'm worried about my hardwood floors getting soaking wet from that dripping mop you call hair!"

The boy lunged at his lover, cheerfully tackling him to the ground despite a dismayed cry from the later. "Stop being a grouch! I wanna play!"

"Play with yourself!"

Shuichi lovingly nuzzled the annoyed writer's chin, "But it's more fun with two people." He cooed. Eiri exaggerated a sigh, settling his hand on the singer's back.

"Fine but on one condition." He stated firmly. Shuichi looked up, curiosity playing in his expressions.

"What's that?"

"If you're going to sing in the shower, don't start with a song that begins with 'help'."

Fin.

Group: "Aww!"

Beatles are gods. In a changing the face of music sense.

Na, suggestions? Flames? Lynching? I'm up for it all!

::gags from the fluff::


End file.
